amor a primera ( segunda o tercera) vista
by enamorada de la fantasia
Summary: amor es amor es amor es amor... o algo asi dicen. NAOMILY FIC. Saludines a Alondra
1. Chapter 1

Simplemente no tengo nada que hacer, miro a mi alrededor veo mi alrededor y me doy cuenta de que estoy cayendo figurativamete hablando, me acuesto sobre el pasto, doy una aspirada a mi cigarrillo, suelto lentamente el humo , y reflexiono sobre mi vida, no tengo nada un trabajo que apenas si me gusta, un gusto por el vodka insaciable, la música empalagosa y parecer chimenea y eso que solo es de dia, de noche, bueno sigue le gusto por el vodka , fumo el doble del doble de lo que fumo durante el dia , pero la música es estridente y nada comparado a la música de maricas como dice Cook que escucho durante el dia, no tengo novia, no tengo ni siquiera un perro, el sol esta empezando a esconderse y mi teléfono suena.

-que quieres cook- doy un largo sorbo de la botella sin preocuparme de que me he salpicado entera

-fieeeeeesta, donde no estoy seguro pero vale la pena- se notaba que estaba ya ebrio del otro lado de la línea

-paso de esta noche cook- de verdad hoy estaba hecha una muerma- solo quiero llegar a casa y dormir.

No alcance a escuchar la respuesta de Cook, por que en ese momento, ese preciso momento, vi mi futuro, o algo asi, era una de las chicas que corria a diario por el parque, pero era la primera vez que la miraba y guau! Fue amor a primera ( o segunda o tercera nunca la había notado) vista

-te amo- no me di cuenta que aun sostenia el teléfono en mis manos

-disculpa no te oi? Vas o no?

-que no, lo siento mañana…- y con esa despedida de telegrama me levante, comencé a correr lo mas rápido posible hasta que le di alcance, el error fue lo que dije.

-hola, tienes fuego- le dije mientras trotaba al lado de ella, con un cigarro en la mano que aun no sabia como demonios llego tan rápido a mi mano

-no fumo- me respondio con una mueca que me enamoro aun más.

-claaro- lo lancé lejos- tienes hora?

-las 7- me seguía mirando raro, yo la miraba a ella, hasta que sin darme cuenta choque con un perro que estaba echado en medio del camino y cai dando vueltas, quedando sentada perfectamente de piernas cruzadas, ella se dio vuelta a mirar, se rio y continuo su marcha, sin detenerse siquiera a mirar si estaba bien.

-maldita colorina- prendi un cigarrillo y la segui con la miraba mientras desaparecia en el horizonte.

-te lo digo, que me he enamorado- digo a mi compañera de trabajo durante la hora del almuerzo- fue raro fue… intenso- le di un mordisco a mi sándwich

-Naoms, tu te enamoras de cada clienta que vez cada cuanto… 5 minutos-

-Pero Effy esto es diferente te lo juro, de echo hoy volveré al parque , pero sin mis compañeros habituales.

-te refieres a tu botella y tus malditos cigarrillos

-si esos mismos-me puse a pensar al mismo tiempo que bebia un sorbo de mi bebida de la cual no me di cuenta y termine mojándome entera.

-jajajaja!, se nota que tehas enamorada hasta bruta te has puesto, vamos que tengo una polera adicional en los casilleros.

Eran las 18:45 según mi reloj ella no tardaría en pasar, empece a precalentar. Nunca lo había hecho asi que lo di por terminado a los quince minutos después, lo bueno fue que cuando me disponía a correr, allí venia ella de nuevo, asi que me adelante un poco.

-como estuvo esa caída- me preguntó sonriendo

-mmm ya sabes, cai perfectamente- le respondi de vuelta, pero esta vez fijandome en el camino

-espero que no hayas quedado con algún cardenal, seria una pena que estes magullada y con problemas de respiración a la misma vez-

-lo dicess por el cigarrillo, un vicio es un vicio pero espero dejarlo- "si me ayudas" susurre por lo bajo

-Me llamo Emily- me tendio una mano a la misma vez que evadia a un niño en bicicleta.

-Naomi.- le estreche la mano y sentí una corriente eléctrica potente, o quizás fue el apretón


	2. Inesperado

-al final es o no es- me preguntó Effy al otro dia

-no lo se- ya llevaba mi segundo cigarro en menos de 15 minutos-la verdad no lo se , pero hoy correremos juntas...otra vez

-interesante...- me dijo al tiempo que sonaba mi telefono, era Cook.

Al final de la jornada estaba algo emocionada, asi que me vesti con extra cuidado, procure no beber ni una gota de alcohol, pero ya habia acabado media cajetilla de 20, estaba nerviosa.

al llegar al parque el nerviosismo se intensifico y mi corazon casi estalla, al verla trotar hacia mi con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

-Hola pelirroja- la bese en la mejilla

-Hola fumadora-

-Auch! pero bueno esa es la vida,... empezamos?

El tiempo parecia correr lentamente, procuraba no acercarme a ella demasiado, pero en cada curva, al doblar parecia que chocabamos intensionadamente y notaba las pequeñas descargas en nuestros brazos, solo con el leve roce, tropezé dos veces y las dos se reia pero no burlonamente, "de verdad no acostumbro a hacer ejercicio desde los 17" le confesé, solo provoque a que riera mucho mas fuerte, me encantaba, poco a poco el sol se iba escondiendo en el horizonte, y se aproximaba lo que mas temia, la hora de decir adios, pero me pidio que la acompañara a su departamento supuestamente por que le daba miedo su calle en la noche, accedí mas que feliz, despues de diez minutos llegamos, era un barrio bastante residencial y realmente no creo que nunca haya pasado nada peligroso alli.

-bueno aca vivo yo...- me dijo al detenerse frente a su portal.

-Sip, bueno sana y salva- le respondi alzando los brazos

-jajaja! si sana y salva, ehm? te veo mañana?- su cara de pregunta era muy tierna y adorable

-sip-

me acerqué para besarle la mejilla, pero me corrio la cara y termine besandola en los labios, casi reviento de felicidad.


	3. buenavnetura?

Me quede helada pero no me dio tiempo para nada más.

-Quieres entrar?-

-Claro.

Estaba anonadada, tenía fuegos artificiales dentro de mí estómago, me tomo la mano y subimos por una estrecha escalera hacia su piso. Al abrir la puerta lo hizo mirándome a los ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior, me solto la mano cuando pasamos por la cocina, me sente frente a ella, mientras ponía el hervidor, cada vez que se movia me ponía nerviosa, ¿Cómo paso esto?

-tè?- me puso un tazon delante mio, el cual tenia una carita feliz de adorno- es de canela

-gracias-lo tome enseguida, mis manos estaban totalmente sudadas.

Estábamos sentadas en la cocina mirándonos la una a la otra, cada vez que ella me miraba me sonreía, yo solo apuraba mi té.

-aaah al diablo- fue lo único que dije, puesto que me acerque a Emily, le tome la cabeza entre mis manos y comencé a besarla frenéticamente, por lo que me di cuenta ella también quería lo mismo, por que en menos de un segundo estábamos contra la pared, mientras la besaba le quite la polera que uso ese dia para correr, ella hizo lo mismo con la mia, cuando me propuse a quitarle los shorts deportivos nos enredamos y nos caimos, pero no nos detuvo continuamos con la danza frenética, nos acomodamos en el piso, entre besos, risas, caricias y sexo desenfrenado, nos dormimos en el piso.

Cuando despertamos eran las 02 de la mañana, su cabeza sobre mi pecho y solo cubiertas con el mantel de la mesa, la taza de té estaba ahora sobre la alfombra, había una polera sobre el televisor, la otra estaba colgando de la lámpara del techo, solo nos reimos y nos levantamos, le pregunte si me podía dar una ducha, y ella se fue a acostar, me quede bajo el chorro bastante tiempo, el vapor me ayudaba a tranquilizarme, me sonreía para mis adentros, me vesti lentamente, y cuando iba saliendo de la habitación Emily me habló.

-ya te vas- ni siquiera había abierto los ojos, pero sonreía abiertamente.

-ehm, creo que si.

-no seas tonta, ven mañana es sábado no trabajo- me dijo mientras me invitaba a entrar a su cama.

-lo malo es que yo si- deverdad no quería trabajar al dia siguiente.

-bueno entonces te vas temprano.

-ok-

Me meti a la cama con ella, se estremecio cuando me acerque a abrazarla dado de que tenia el pelo mojado, se dio vuelta, me tomo el pelo y lo amarro con un elástico que tenia en la muñeca, se acerco mas a mi, me beso, se acuno nuevamente en mi pecho y se quedo dormida. Mi mano estaba a medio camino de acariciarle el cabello cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, meti la mano lo mas rápido que pude en mi bolsillo y conteste.

-Que quieres Cook.- Emily se movio un poco.

-vamonos de fieeestaa!- al parecer estaba colocado.

-lo siento no puedo, estoy,….. ocupada-le dije besando a Emily en la frente


	4. Decisiones

Y así continuamos durante toda la semana, trabajaba durante el día completo, me juntaba con Emily a correr en las tardes, pasábamos a su departamento, teníamos sexo casi toda la noche, en eso se quebraron varias tazas, una mesa de centro, derramamos vodka en la alfombra y las cortinas quedaron con pequeñas marcas de quemaduras de cigarrillos.

-naomikiiins!- gritó Cook al entrar a la tienda donde trabajaba- hace años que no te veía-

-Cook que haces acá.- le pregunte perpleja pero a la vez feliz.

-Bueno no es para verte a ti sino a esta señorita que está al lado tuyo.

Me di vuelta al tiempo en que Cook se acercó a Effy y la besó frente mío, realmente daba asco, por decirlo de alguna manera, mirarlos

-guau! Consíganse un cuarto quieren- Salí a la calle y prendí un cigarrillo, mientras miraba al otro lado de la calle, una chica me llamo la atención, jeans apitillados, polera negra de esas de segunda mano al parecer de hombre pero le quedaba bien, un cintillo rosa en el pelo, en las manos llevaba una cámara profesional y su lente me apuntaba directamente, si no hubiese sido por su cabello no la hubiese reconocido.

-EMILY! – grité alzando la mano, ella me saludo de vuelta se dio media vuelta y se fue.- pero que le pasa a esa…..

-está esperando a que lo hagas formal- Effy me sorprendió acompañándome con mi cigarrillo, iba a responderle pero Cook se puso del otro lado.

-es por ella que no contestas mis llamados y no nos vamos más de farra-

-Si, lastima no?,…. Bueno Effy, porque piensas eso.-

-es bastante obvio, vino a verte al trabajo o no, aunque tengasss un trabajo de mierda, y gustos por alcohol y cigarrillos baratos, esta totalmente colgada por ti.

Suspire, - y yo de ella, pero no crees que es muy pronto- dicho eso entre de nuevo esperando a que el dia pasara rápido.

No se si escuche un no lo es de parte deella al entrar pero hoy haría las cosas formales.

**Querida alondra este capitulo va dedicado para ti, si lo se son capítulos cortos pero las ideas me vienen en el momento prometo que el próximo tendrá algo mas de emoción,**

**Y a los demás que me siguen la historia no tengan miedo de dejar sus comentarios o ideas de como quieren que siga, que tengan un hermoso dia.**


	5. CONOCIENDO EXES

Me quede mirándome en el espejo durante mucho tiempo, no fue hasta que Effy me hablo que me di cuenta

-sabes que no te puedes meter dentro-

-lo sé pero estoy pensando, que pasa si no quiero nada serio, es decir, la pasamos bien y todo, el sexo es genial, pero es decir, nuestra relación es meramente de habitación- mire alrededor y prendí un cigarrillo.

-bueno- Effy me quito el cigarrillo de las manos y lo tiro al piso- salgan de la puta habitación y hagan algo, porque no vamos a bailar hoy, tu, Emily, Cook, y yo, te parece.

-si es buena idea, y bueno te llamo más tarde, debo ir a correr.

Llegue a buscar a Emily esta vez a su departamento, al llegar me extrañe que estaba la puerta abierta, al parecer no estaba sola.

-_cariño dijiste que nos daríamos un tiempo corto ya han pasado 4 semanas, yo te amo-_

_-Sofía, esto, esto no funcionara, además conocí a alguien._

_-la rubia alcohólica que tienes de amiga ahora._

_-como.-_

_-solo lo se_

_-¿nos estas espiando?-_

_-Emily por favor se consciente, volvamos te prometo que-_

No la deje terminar entre tocando la puerta audiblemente, haciendo saber a Emily de que había llegado.

-Naomi mucho gusto.- le dije estirando la mano.- y gracias por el cumplido- me acerque a Emily la cual estaba perpleja (casi siempre nos encontrábamos en el parque).-quien es esta.

-ella es Sofía, mi EX, y ya se iba.

-¿y esta quién es?, ¿vas a dejar que me hable así?- Sofía estaba roja de furia

-emh, si yo creo que si, además ya deberías irte Sofía de verdad lo nuestro ya acabo.

-esto no se va a quedar así Fitch, créeme, no se quedara así.

Dicho eso se dio vuelta y salió dando un sonoro portazo.

-así que ¿tu ex?- le dije poniendo una mueca con los labios, mientras de mis pantalones sacaba un cigarrillo.

-si mi EX, y es solo eso y por favor- me tomo el cigarrillo y lo tiro por el lavadero echándole agua encima para que no lo sacara- no fumes más si, te matara.

-de algo hay que morir no.

-no si me quieres dejar sola.

Naomi se quedó helada, al parecer Effy tenía razón, se acercó a la mesa del comedor y se sentó, saco otro cigarrillo.

-querida, yo no te dejaría sola…. aun.-

Emily se dio vuelta y se encogió de hombros al ver que Naomi persistía en seguir fumando, no es que ella no fumara, pero solo en casos especiales, como salidas o después del sexo a manera de relajante.

-y a que se debió todo eso de la tarde, porqué me tomaste una fotografía con mi estúpido uniforme de trabajo.

-bueno quería saber cómo lucias y debo decir, que no te ves para nada bien, ósea te prefiero sin el uniforme.-

-y con el buzo para correr.

Haciendo una mueca- nah, digamos que te prefiero sin todo eso.

-tú dices, algo así- me puse de pie y comencé a desnudarme prenda por prenda, captaba las indirectas bastante rápido, pero para no acortar la diversión solo quede en ropa interior.

-sin eso tampoco- me dijo lanzándome una mirada lujuriosa y lasciva, se acercó lentamente y empezó a acariciar mi brazo desde la muñeca con su dedo índice subiendo lentamente, el contacto con su piel mandaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas por mi sistema nervioso, mientras que con la otra mano se quitaba los pantalones, hizo equilibrio sosteniéndose finalmente en mis hombros para quitárselos completamente, luego subió los brazos y me miro, de nuevo capte la indirecta, y le quite la polera lentamente rozando su abdomen y luego sus brazos, cuando la polera llego a la encimera de la cocina , comenzamos a besarnos, lenta y pausadamente, eso nos encendía aún más intenso que los besos rápidos y salvajes, la di vuelta y la puse contra la pared, bese su cuello, su espalda y sus brazos, me separe un poco para quitare el sujetador, hice que levantara las manos y las pusiera sobre su cabeza, mientras que con las mías masajeaba sus senos y restregaba mi pierna de ella con las de ellas, se dio vuelta y continuamos besándonos, fue ella ahora la que quito mi sujetador con sus hábiles manos, la tome en brazos y la lleve a la cama.

_**Bueno de nuevo siento que sea tan corto el capitulo pero aunque no lo crean esta vez no fue por que quize si no por que he tenido ene pega y no me ha dado tiempo de escribir, y tengo que actualizarme en mis series y cosas asi, kejejejejeje, eso **__**ALONDRA DE NUEVO TE DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LO AMES ASI COMO YO LO HICE AL ESCRIBIRLO**_


	6. WTF!

_**Advierto hay un quiebre infiel en la historia, quise ser desgraciada un poquito (ando en mis días entiéndanme)**_

Ya en la disco, conocimos a otros amigos de Emily (no quiso ir donde iríamos así que ella nos llevó a otro sitio) Freddy, pandora, el hermano de Effy, tony si no me equivoco el cual para muy pesar mío (inconscientemente) Sofía, el ambiente era de típico niño rico, totalmente diferente al que Cook y yo acostumbrábamos, pero este congenio con Fred, así que no alegaba tanto ya, así también como Effy y los tres hicieron su "mundo aparte". Obviamente me quede con Emily la cual conversaba animadamente con pandora ellos se conocían de la universidad, todos eran artistas por decir de alguna manera, Sofía también se unió a la conversación nos miraba cada 5 minutos la manera en que no nos soltábamos las manos, me tenía un tanto histeria así que llego el momento donde tuve que ir al baño.

-Ems, voy al lavabo.- le dije al oído, rozando ligeramente su oído para recordarle que teníamos algo que continuar.

-¿te acompaño?- dijo Sofía – no quiero ir sola.

Primero mire a Emily que me miro y se encogió de hombros y luego a Sofía.

-claro – le respondí.

Al entrar al baño las cosas se pusieron complicadas, Sofía se sentó sobre el lavamanos a esperarme.

-es que me dan asco los baños públicos.- me encogí e hombros y entre a hacer mis necesidades, al salir ella seguía allí, fumando un cigarrillo y mirándome con ojos escrutiñadores, abrí el grifo para lavarme las manos, no sé por qué lo hacía lentamente, quizás porque de alguna manera algo iba a pasar, y pasó, pero no yo que yo esperaba.

-me acercas una toalla por favor.- le dije, las toallas estaban justo del otro lado y yo no me quería mover

-acércate mujer, no muerdo, bueno muy fuerte.

Me extrañe con el comentario, pero debo decir que igual como que me encendió algo, así que alargue mi mano y saque una toalla de papel, rápidamente ella acerco su boca a mi brazo y me dio un mordisco juguetón, al retirar mi brazo ella sonreía, debo decir que yo también, mire hacia la puerta de entrada, para cerciorar de que no viniera nadie (más bien Emily) y me acerque lentamente, mientras ella continuaba sentada, tome sus piernas con mis manos y se las abrí de manera de que yo estuviera entremedio de ellas, le tome el pelo desde la nuca, acerque su cabeza hacia la mía de manera que nuestras bocas se juntaban en un beso, fue fuerte y apretado, pero no cerramos los ojos, no dejamos de mirarnos mientras mis mano libre se metía dentro de su polera y apretaba uno de sus senos, esta dejo escapar un pequeño gemido, lo cual yo repetí, y la solté pero solo para dirigir mi mano lentamente hacia abajo, ella esa noche vestía una minifalda de mezclilla, acaricie sus piernas friccionando mi mano sobre su piel, subiendo lentamente, le quite los calzones de encaje (creo que era encaje no recuerdo), y seguí tocándola, le tocaba su sexo con dos dedos friccionando una y otra vez, y con cada toque intenso ella gemía y mordía mis labios hasta que la hice mía , comenzamos a movernos rápidamente , ella con sus manos sobre mis hombros , sus labios fusionados con los míos, ella y yo llegamos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo (cosa que no me ocurría seguido con Emily, siempre era ella la que se iba primero), jadeando una sobre la otra, respire dos veces, cerré mis ojos, subí su ropa interior, acomode mi blusa, y me separe de ella, había engañado a Emily y con su ex, en un baño, con ella afuera esperándome, Sofía solo reía, mientras acomodaba su ropa mirándome satisfactoriamente, se bajó del lavabo y se me acerco a susurrar.

-definitivamente, mejor que ella.

Quede helada pero no tuve tiempo de nada mas, dado de que cuando Sofía abrió la puerta para salir, Emily venia entrando.

-por qué se demoran tanto- dijo alternando las miradas

-Sofía odia los baños públicos y yo aprovecho de fumar burlándome de ella.- no sé cómo en que momento apareció un cigarrillo prendido en mi boca, pero no podía decirle la verdad, Emily se me acerco y me besó.

-Vamos a casa, estoy cansada, y creo que a tu amigo lo han echado por revoltoso.

_**Querida Alondra de nuevo siento mucho lo corto del capitulo pero pienso que asi es mejor y tratare de actualizar todos los días.**_

_**A los demás espero que les guste y disfruten de la manera que yo disfrute escribiéndolo y siles gusto o no les gusto les agradecería un review, uds me dan animo para continuar y eso significa mucho para mi.**_


	7. SIN CONSENTIMIENTO

_**MATERIAL NO APTO PARA MENORES**_

A mitad de la noche Naomi no puede dormir, Emily como de costumbre duerme sobre su pecho, siente el aroma de su pelo, el cual antes la tranquilizaba y hacia sentir viva, pero ahora, su conciencia no está tranquila, por su mente pasan una y otra vez los recuerdos teniendo sexo con Sofia, ella piensa, como demonios pudo hacerle eso a la única persona que la ha amado, sin embargo ¿no se arrepiente?, no no lo hace, su vida no ha sido una taza de leche y ahora que lo es a la muy estúpida se le ocurre echar a perder lo bueno que tiene, mira a Emily nuevamente y no puede evitar sonreir, pero la sonrisa se disipa al instante, lagrimas ruedan por sus mejillas, lentamente se levanta sin despertarla y se sienta en la cama, toma un cigarrillo del velador, se pone un poleron de Emily y sale a la terraza a fumar.

El sol comenzaba a aparecer en el horizonte cuando sintió que Emily se levantaba, se limpio las lagrimas de su cara y entro al dormitorio, la contemplo mientras esta se vestia y se acercaba a ella.

-cariño que pasa por que lloras- le limpio las lagrimas secas del rostro- Naomi, que pasa.

Ella solo agacho la cabeza, no se atrevio a mirarla a los ojos

-emsy, lo siento tanto de verdad, lo siento muchísimo, no-, yo no- las lagrimas volvían a hacerse paso y correr por sus mejillas- quiero que lo sepas de mi y no de ella.

-de ella?, Naomi de que estas hablando- gradualmente bajo los brazos y comenzó a alejarse lentamente- que hiciste..

-tenia miedo, esto es nuevo para mi, esto…. Yo anoche me folle a Sofia, cuando fuimos al baño, me asuste, las cosas asi me asustan…..

Emily solo cerro los ojos, de los cuales también salían lagrimas.

Naomi solo quería que le dijiera algo, que la gritara por ultimo, pero nada ella solo estaba allí delante de ella llorando,haciéndola sentir mas mierda de lo que ya se sentía, Naomi se acerco a ella, le puso una mano sobre su hombro y allí fue cuando estalló.

-TU …. TU ….. MIERDA NAOMI, ¿POR QUE? POR UNA SIMPLE CALENTURA DEL MOMENTO, PORQUE NO PUEDES MANTENER NADA SEGURO, PORQUE TIENES MIEDO, DIME POR QUÉ, O SOLO QUERIAS METERTE EN MIS PANTALONES, ENAMORARME, ENGAÑARME Y LUEGO DESECHARME.- Naomi se acerco a ella intentando abrazarla, pero solo consiguió que Emily la abofeteara en la mejilla- VETE DE MI CASA!

-LO SIENTO OKAY, SÍ TUVE MIEDO PERO, PERO, PERDONAME POR FAVOR YO, YO . YO TE AMO!

-¿me amas? Me amabas también anoche mientras te la follabas?

-no estaba segura.

-no estabas segura.- Emily tenia las manos sobre su cabeza y daba vueltas sobre el dormitorio, llorando de rabia- Y PARA ESO TUVISTE QUE FOLLARTE A MI EX NOVIA, HIJA DE PU-.

Ahí fue cuando Emily cayó al piso llorando desconsoladamente, Naomi se arrodillo al lado de ella, intentando abrazarla, pero solo recibia manotazos de parte de Emily, pidiéndole a cada rato que la perdonara, le agarro la cara con ambas manos.

-perdoname por favor.

-no- no Naomi por favor

Naomi la beso a la fuerza, Emily se resistia, le tiraba del poleron hacia atrás para apartarla, pero no podía evitar no besarla, aun asi continuaba su "lucha" sus besos eran salvajes sin sentimento alguno, de alguna manera se levantaron del piso y era Naomi quien estaba acorralada contra la pared, ya no tenia el poleron estaba desnuda solo en calzones, a diferencia de Emily que estaba vestida, aun con pijama pero vestida de alguna manera, Emily con una mano sostuvo los brazos de Naomi sobre su cabeza, enterrándole las uñas, y con la otra la sostenia contra la pared, también dejando las marcas de sus uñas sobre su abdomen, no dejaron de besarse, mas eran besos vacios, la dejo completamente desnuda, y sin aviso alguno la penetro con dos dedos, sus movimientos eran bruscos, bueno el de ambas, cedió la presión y se la llevo a la cama, la puso de espaldas a ella y le volvió a follar agarrándola del cabello, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, Naomi estaba llorando, excitada pero llorando. Al cabo de unos minutos el sexo acabo, Emily se puso de pie y salio de la habitación.

Naomi se fue a dar un baño, pero solo consiguió abrir el grifo, por que inmediatamente se desplomo en la ducha, abrazo sus piernas y volvió nuevamente a llorar.

_**ALOMDRITA Y A LOS DEMAS LECTORES PERDONENME POR LA TARDANZA, PERO ES QUE NO HABIA TENIDO IDEAS, AHORA ESCRIBI UN POCO Y ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN ASI CONO YO LO HICE AL ESCRIBIRLO.**_

_**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, SUS IDEAS TAMBIEN, ASI ME PODRIAN AYUDAR A HACER LA HISTORIA MAS RAPIDA.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Naomi se quedo en la ducha por lo menos dos horas, abrazada a sus piernas, dejando que el agua caliente la calmase, como fue que paso esto, pensaba, me lo merezco o no me lo merezco, sono su teléfono en algún lugar del departamento, se levanto rápidamente y mientras lo buscaba encontró una nota de Emily, su Emily.

"¿_**por qué?"**_

A pesar de ser una palabra tan corta le decía mucho, incluso lo que había pasado una hora atrás entre ellas dos,el teléfono volvió a sonar, Naomi seguía buscándolo, hasta que lo encontró debajo de una de las poleras de Emily.

-naoms, fianza?

-que demonios pasò Cook?-

-fue ese chico tony, el de anoche, donde tu novia, el idiota tiene santos en la corte y he pasado toda la noche aca, por favor ven a sacarme, tampoco me dejaran salir sin fianza

-ok, ok donde estas…..

Naomi se vistió lo mas rápido que le permitia su cuerpo, no tenia animo de nada, pero cook era como su hermano,también aprovecho de guardar todas sus cosas en un bolso no era mucho, pero dado de que no volveria a molestar ni hacer ningún daño a Emily, era mejor irse ahora, estaba cansada, tenia sueño, pena ,rabia y mucho dolor, no por lo sucedido entre ellas, si no por que la había herido, era la primera perona que la aceptaba tal como era y ella la había traicionado.

Al llegar alla se demoro al menos una hora para poder sacar a cook, este se veía hecho mierda, ojeras bajo sus ojos, blanco como la cal, y un hilillo de sangre seca que salía de su boca y le llegaba hasta el mentón, su ropa toda ajada, las costuras rotas y le faltaba un zapato, sin embargo sonreía a sus anchas.

-naomikiins!, donde está la pelirroja tuya, no que son como un pack o algo.-

.quieres que te saque o no- le respondio Naomi al borde de las lagrimas.

-cariño, que te ocurre?- esta vez Cook estaba realmente hablando en serio

-te sacare de aca y hablamos, vale?-

-vale-

Paso media hora para que recién le dieran la fianza y otra hora mas para que recuperara sus pertenencias y demases, salieron abrazados del precinto, Naomi no había soportado y se había puesto a soltar un mar de lagrimas, caminaron por varias cuadras hasta llegar a la casa de Naomi, lo cual para ella fue un alivio, dado de que estaba cansadísima por todo lo pasado en la mañana, además aun eran alrededor de las 2 de la tarde y tenia que intentar recuperar su sueño perdido la noche anterior.


End file.
